The Quest For The Ultimate Burrito
by musicstarnc
Summary: Three minor characters Daisy Jo, Minty, and Derpy Hooves set out on a quest for the ultimate burrito. But are they up to the challenge?


Summary: This stars three backround characters (Derpy Hooves, Minty, and Daisy Jo) on their magical quest to find the ultimate burrito

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Derpy, Minty, and Daisy's adventure

Daisy Jo packed a backpack full of goodies. "Okay we have some food, two full canteens of water, the map, hmm... what else?" She shuffled through the contents of her closet looking for anything she may have forgotten to pack. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Come in" She said.

"It's locked!" cried a small voice from behind the door. Daisy Jo put down what was in her hooves and went to the door. She unlocked it to find Minty standing there. A full packed backpack slung over her shoulder. Only one strap was slung around her right front leg, the other hung limp at her side. She had on the no slip galoshes she had recieved from a past fashion show, the matching hat was on her head but she wasn't wearing the raincoat.

"Minty" Daisy said happily. "Are you all ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I can be. Are you sure that you still want me along?" Minty asked, tears pricked her eyes as she thought of all the problems she might cause for Daisy. Daisy was one of Minty's dearest friends, she simply couldn't stand it if Daisy got mad at her.

"Don't worry about it, of course I want you along! Besides, I'm sure that you won't be the one causing the problems, believe me" Daisy said as she remembered the other pony she had invited on the trip. As she thought about this that other pony arrived in the doorway.

"Hi guys!" said Derpy. She had a worn hankercheif that was tied at the top at her hooves. Something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate chip cookies was wrapped inside, probably still warm. Derpy's lazy eye drifted slightly to the right but still seemed to be somewhat focused on Daisy Jo and Minty.

"Hello derpy" Minty said warmly as she walked up to greet the light grey pony. "Did you bake those cookies or buy them?" Minty asked.

"Cookies?" Derpy asked. But she had hesitated her secret had already been found out. Still she tried to hide it. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said tartly and tilted her head off to the side as not to look either Minty or Daisy in the eye.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right?" Daisy asked walking up to her as well. Derpy hung her head.

"I was trying to surprise you guys" she said sadly, obvoiusly upset that they had found her out so quickly.

"It's okay Derpy, you did surprise us. I certainly didn't think that any of us would bring such an amazing treat as cookies. Did you, Daisy" asked Minty.

"No way. Thanks Derpy, we'll eat them later tonight after we've set up camp" said Daisy.

"Are you guys all ready?" Derpy asked. Excitement sparked her large amber eyes. She jumed up and down happily. "I can't wait!" she said.

"I'm not sure if i'm done packing yet. I hope you don't mind waiting a bit longer" Daisy Jo said, then she returned to shuffling through her closet. "I know, why don't you two get the map in my bag and plan out the first route we'll take" Daisy said, hoping that this would at least keep them occupied for a while.

"Sure" said Minty. She grabbed the map and spread it out on the floor. She and Derpy studied it discussing which route they should take. Finally they settled on one that would take them through the mountains that surrounded Equestria and onto the path that they would need to take.

As they came to this conclusion, Daisy had finally decided she was done packing.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Daisy who was lugging around a full backpack and a green case. She threw the backpack over her shoulder and the green case around her neck where it hung on her side.

So the three of them, Derpy Hooves, Daisy Jo, and Minty, all set out for the object of their magic quest: the ultimate burrito.

So they passed throught the mountain path within the day and managed to get themselves lost in the forest. So here they sat in the middle of the dark woods huddled around the fire, shivering.

The empty green sack lay on the floor behind Daisy Jo and a tent of the same color as the bag was set up. All three ponies feasted on Derpy's cookies, which she had somehow baked, and the water from their canteens. Derpy had only packed the cookies for herself and was using the spare canteen that Daisy had packed. Minty had sucked dry a waterbottle she had packed and nibbled half-heartedly on one of Derpy's cookies.

_We only got lost because of me_ Minty thought to herself. She fought back tears. She knew that Daisy only hadn't said anything yet to be polite but it was dark and cold and scary. She had to be close to losing it now.

"Alright guys, why don't we pack it in for the night and get some sleep" Daisy Jo said, getting up. Minty nodded and sarted to help Derpy pack away the cookies. Minty hung back as Derpy and Daisy were just about to enter the tent.

"I am very sorry" Minty said and bowed her head. Both Daisy and Derpy turned to look at her.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Dasiy asked, genuinely confused.

"For getting us lost in these woods" tears started to flow down her face "It's my fault! I had suggested this path! I should have known that it would only get us lost. I should never have even come!" she said. "Now i've gone and ruined the trip for us and it's only our first day."

"Exactly, it's only our first day. I don't blame you and I'm certain derpy doesn't either. Besides, what's the point of going on an adventure if you don't get lost on the way. Getting out of the messes that you and your friends make on the journey is half the fun!" Daisy said trying to cheer Minty up.

"Yeah" Derpy agreed walking up to her "It's not your fault. I helped you pick the path" She said.

"Come on Minty, I'm sure we'll get out of these woods tomorrow. Then, we'll find out where we are on the map and get on our way. Plus, this is a quest in which we don't even know where the burrito is. Getting lost may just have put us on the right path" Daisy Jo said.

"Really?" Minty said, her green eyes sparking.

"Really." Daisy confirmed.

"Thanks, Daisy. Let's go get some sleep" Minty yawned. Daisy and Derpy laughed and they all went to sleep.

The next morning they each had more of Derpy's delicious cookies for breakfast and set out on a gut feeling that they should go west. They ended up climing over a mountain, in which Derpy had managed to slip and nearly fell off. She was saved but Minty fell off completely not much later. If she hadn't been a pegasus they might have never seen her again. By late afternoon they had gotten over the mountain, the sun was just beginning to set when rain clouds had begun to hang ominously in the sky.

"Do you think it will rain" Minty asked. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky in response. Minty dove behind a rock, knocking over Derpy who tripped Daisy Jo.

"Maybe" Derpy replied in a shaky voice.

"Let's find some shelter" Daisy said as more thunder boomed. Lightning lit up the sky enough for them to see. They stood in a sparsly grassy area mostly covered in rocks and sand. Wind kicked up and in the distance waves could be heard crashing along the shore. It began to rain.

"Those waves are coming from somewhere. Are we near a beach?" Minty asked now fully clothed in her rainy day outfit.

"Maybe, but I really don't want to take the map out to check in these winds" said Daisy Jo.

"Wouldn't the beach be worse?" Derpy asked.

"Maybe, that depends on if this is just a storm or a hurricane" Daisy said, Lightning illuminated her face in the darkness. The three of them ran for cover. Derpy nearly got herself electrocuted jumping over a rock. Luckily, Daisy pulled her to safety just in time. They all stared at the rock in horror, or the sizzling pile of ash that used to be a rock.

The wind carried sand and all of the ponies tightly closed their eyes. They smelled the salty tang of the sea on the wind. As they hunted for shelter they could hear the waves more and more intensely. Finally they ended up, lo and behold, on the beach. Huge waves pounded furiously on the sand. The rain and lightning made it look like a sailor movie. Thunder boomed loudly overhead. Finally they spotted a sea cave that looked like it may be of use to them. If the current got any higher they would be trapped but if they stayed out in the open they would be fried. They all decided that they would rather be trapped than turned into pony flambe and headed for the cave. All of them got soaked in the process but they reached the cave and gathered some old twigs they found and damp leaves for a fire. Derpy was amazing having had coaxed a flame out of the damp items despite the storm. Minty flinched whenever lighning flashed or thunder boomed. She became impossible to communicate with having had become a bundle of nerves. Derpy was utterly silent and shaky. To be honest, a silent Derpy was scaring Daisy more than the deathly storm brewing outside. They all munched silently on apples and drank from their canteens. Minty dropped hers and all of the water spilled out and extinguished the fire leaving them in utter darkness.

"I- I'm sorry" Minty managed. Thunder boomed, Minty screeched and huddled back in a corner.

"Don't worry Minty, I'll make another fire" Derpy reassured her, as she said this a huge wind blew into their cave, chilling them to the bone. Minty screamed.

"It's just the wind" said Daisy Jo, but her teeth were chattering, her knees bucked and she had no choice but to sit. Suddenly, she bacame concerned for all of their safety, they were so far from Ponyville now. No one would be able to send help for them. No one would know the danger that they were facing. No one would know if they got trapped in here. "This has to be a hurricane" Daisy found herself saying.

"We'll be fine, right?" Derpy asked.

"Of course" Daisy replied. "We'll be just fine." She said, though it sounded as though she were reassuring herself more than Derpy or Minty.

They spent the night in the cave, taking turns on who stayed awake to watch for potential danger. The whole cave felt sinister now. Every wind that came through seemed to be sending the message that they would never escape the cave. None of them got much sleep.

They ended up staying in the cave for three more days before the winds and ocean waves had subsided enough to escape. When they finally left the cave they were in shock. The sand was strewn with pebbles and seaweed. Toppled trees blocked the entrace they had used to enter the beach. The trees had sizzled ends having had been svered from their trunks by lightning. Most of the beach was littered with ash and other varoius things the wind had carried here. There were even dead fish on the sand some were cooked well by lightning, some were still raw and some were now charcoal.

"We should call ourselves lucky to have survived that" Minty said. She had slowly come out of her shell as the storm had died down she was almost back to normal now but she was still a bit jumpy.

"Let's get moving" said Derpy, who obviously wanted to be anywhere but on the beach. The ended up taking the path that had the least fallen trees. They ended up climing over another mountain, which was like murder on their tired, weather-beaten bodies. They had to stop and rest many times on the way. It took them two full days to cross over the mountain. The moon shone full and luminous above them as they rested on a side path with lush grass and a small ravine. Derpy re-filled their water bottles and the two canteens as Minty and Daisy Jo tried to make sense of where they were on the map.

"Let's see it looks like theres actually a couple of beaches here. But this one's closest to the forest it looks like we got lost in so that has to be the mountain we just got over and this must be where we are now" Daisy Jo said pointing to various places on the map.

"I re-filled everything" Derpy said proudly.

"Thanks" Minty replied.

"Okay then, which way should we go" asked Daisy Jo.

"Oh, can't we stop for the night, it's probably midnight right now" Minty complained.

"Yeah. I'm tired" Derpy agreed.

"Oh come on you two. It's a full moon there's plenty of light" Daisy said pointing one hoof to the sky.

"Your point?" Minty asked.

"Well we can travel longer now" Daisy said.

"Oh come on. We're tired. Just because the moon provides extra light doesn't mean that we should travel all night so we're too tired to travel during the day. Let's get some shut eye and start again at the crack of dawn" Minty reasoned.

Daisy sighed "Okay, fine" Minty helped her set up the tent and they all settled down for the night.

Over the next couple of days they traveled over three mountains through two forests had gotten lost and went back to the beach where they had spent the hurricane and found another beach. They spent a whole day on that beach re-organizing their supplies and re-suppliying themselves. They ran out of Derpy's cookies. Minty had accidentally dropped almost all of the supplies from the Daisy's bag and now they only had three apples, two water bottles, and a canteen between them. They luckily ran into a pear tree and feasted on pear's that evening and had saved all from that tree. Eventually, they got lost again. Derpy had accidentaly wandered off into a cave and Minty and Daisy had chased her. This cave led to a whole system of caves and they had lefy all of their bags behind. The caves grew dark and eventually were illuminated by glowing silver flowers. Daisy remembered Twilight calling them moonflowers. She remembered that they didn't like sunlight and grew in dark places and the pollen stalks that grew in the flower glowed. They were only silver and a beautiful moonlight blue. Daisy picked one for Twilight, knowing she would love to see the rare flower for real, instead of in a book. Daisy placed it in her curly, blonde mane and they continued on in the cave, looking for the way out. Eventually they came across a door.

Minty walked up to the door. It had a large plaque in the middle of it. And on that plaqe there was a strange poem or something.

_Inside lies a treasure, which none shall ever see_

_ For all that come looking, come looking out of greed_

_ Theres one characteristic that's sealed in your heart_

_ This door will not open, and remain forever locked_

_ Unless you bear this one special thing_

_ Then only to you, the door will let in_

"What the heck does that mean?" Minty wondered aloud.

"I dunno" said Derpy.

"Maybe it means that there's some sort of treasure behind the door and greedy ponies kept trying to come and take it so the door was locked?" Daisy tried.

"You're probably right but even so how do we open it? I mean we came looking for a giant burrito" said Minty.

"Well it says "characteristic in your heart" so maybe that characteristic is generosity and only taking what you need. No more" said Daisy.

"Cheese?" asked Derpy. She was sniffing along the bottom of the door.

"That's nice Derpy" said Daisy.

"Rice, beans, tortilla" said Derpy, her mouth was watering.

"You're making me hungry" said Minty "Let's find that burrito and find it fast."

"Burrito!" Derpy exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what we're looking for" said Minty.

"Burrito!" Derpy exclaimed again.

"Yes, I know, but you're seriously making me hungry" Minty replied.

"No, I smell a burrito" said Derpy.

"Huh?" Asked Minty.

"Yeah, I smell it too" Daisy agreed sniffing the bottom of the door with Derpy.

Minty started sniffing the door with them and sure enough she smelled the burrito as well.

"We found it!" They all chanted and started dancing. They were so happy but they all seemed to forget that the door was locked. As in not open or even opening.

"How do we get it open?' Daisy wondered aloud.

The flower in Daisy Jo's hair started to glow brighter. A voice boomed from all around them. It wasn't distincly male or female but it felt older than time, something that definetly wasn't of this world but it didn't seem particularly interested in killing them either.

"You are a truly kind and generous soul as well as your friends. You may enter." The voice boomed. The ground began to shake. The door began to open, golden light spilling out on the three ponies. And there, in the doorway was the largest burrito ever. It was more than three times the size of a wooly mamoth and smelled like mexican food heaven. They all ran in and happily sniffed it. They each ate their fill and saved some for their journey back to ponyville and for their friends there. Finally they left and were guided back to their stuff by the glowing of the flowers. As they left they all turned and took one last good look at the cave that hid the ultimate burrito. And then they all went on their merry way back to ponyville. But one thing is for certain. Neither of them ever forgot their travels together for as long they lived. Of course when they told their friends no one believed them. But it didn't matter. They knew what really happened and couldn't care less about what anyone else thought of them because they had the universe tell them all that they were kind, generous souls.

~ The End ~


End file.
